


Something More

by lorir_writes



Series: Unforgettable Summer [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: The arrival of new islanders give Jane and Levi a chance to have alone time.
Relationships: Levi/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Unforgettable Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Something More

The sound of the cork popping out of the bottle is followed by cheering and laughter while all contestants get a glass of champagne to toast. Cherry and Rohan have arrived at the Villa and the others can't get enough of them. Yet, some of the Islanders would rather focus on building a deeper connection with someone they already know and wish to be since day one.

Jane is sipping her champagne and ambling around when her eyes meet Levi's on the opposite side of the outdoor lounge. With everyone talking to the new contestants, they don't seem to notice Jane and Levi gazing at each other, exchanging smiles. Unafraid to make bold moves, the runway model gestures to him so he can follow her to the pool area.

Seconds later she stands by the pool, looking at her reflection in the water. Then she gazes at the dark moonless sky embellished by the stars. It's been only three days and she couldn't get him out of her mind since day one. She has to know if this is just a crush or something more.

"Hey Jane," he says as he saunters over and stands beside her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. It's good to know I achieved my goal with this dress." The corners of her lips quirk up.

Levi steps closer, discreetly placing a hand on the small of her back. "If your goal was to have all eyes on you tonight, yeah, you really did."

"Flatterer," she smiles coyly.

"I mean it. Any guy here would give anything to be coupled up with you."

"Jasper wouldn't."

"He has no clue of the amazing opportunity he missed. But to be honest," he leans in, bringing his lips to her ear. "I'm glad it didn't work out with him."

"Is that so?" She turns to face him. "Maybe we can talk more about that somewhere quieter then."

They lock eyes and begin to close the distance. The world around them goes blurry as their lips just are centimetres away. But the sound of laughter startles them and they move away, standing side by side once again. They look around to make sure no one is watching.

"Is it all you want now?" He asks, glancing from the corner of his eye.

"Well, if you join me upstairs on the terrace, we'll see about that." With a smile, she brushes her side on his as she walks away, swaying her hips sides to side. Crossing the yard she takes to the stairs leading to the terrace and waits for him.

Once she arrives, she stands by the railing. Even though she isn't so far from the others, the chatter and the music feels distant. Everything seems calmer and more peaceful. She wonders for a moment if this is why Levi likes to stay here so much.

Soon, the sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing reaches her ears. Her heart pounds into her chest and she turns around to face him. The lights of the terrace illuminate Levi’s face as he ambles over, smiling at her. It's so odd for her to feel this way about someone she met a few days ago, but Jane never ignores her instincts. She knows there's more to him than meets the eye. This is her opportunity to figure it out. Without a second thought, she steps closer to him, pulls him to meet her and presses her lips on his.

His strong arms wrap around her waist as he captures her bottom lip with his own. Taking his time, he tightens the embrace and kisses her, savouring every second of the moment. "I've wanted this from the first time I saw you..."

"So did I." She purrs.

He pulls back a little and looks at her with his eyes wrinkling in the corners as his lips curl up. "We're being kind of cheesy, right?"

"Little bit. But I think we've earned it."

He tilts her chin up with one hand and kisses her. He starts slow, but soon his tongue brushes along her bottom lip, in a gentle way of seeking entrance. She opens her mouth in response and it grows deeper, more intense.

Just then, he stops and glances around. "Do you want to go further?"

Jane nods and their lips meet again. Yet this time neither of them hold back. The kisses are hard, fast, breathtaking. His hands ball into fists on the back of her dress. They stagger across the terrace without breaking away from each other.

Levi pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside as she unbuttons his trousers. Her fingers teasing with the waistband of his designer pants before she pushes him down on a bench. But as she straddles him, the bench proves too small. The two of them tumble off together, landing on a pile of pillows scattered on the floor.

"Oops."

"Sorry.”

"It's fine. This is cosier anyway," he grins, placing a hand on the back of her thigh and moving up until it reaches her underwear. His fingers work slowly, brushing over her slit through the thin fabric.

She gasps, moving in time with his hand.

"Someone is impatient," he says, looking deep into her eyes, fingers teasing at the leg opening of her thong.

"I prefer highly motivated," she sits up and dips down to kiss him, savouring the warmth of his lips.

Levi pushes the fabric aside, slides two fingers between her folds, stroking her sensitive nub and sinks into her. His other hand pushes down the neck and bra, freeing her breasts. He smiles, watches her globes bouncing with every move, skin flushing, hard peaks brushing over his chest.

Jane moans, losing herself into his touch. Her hand goes down his torso then reaches for his pants, fishing his growing length out. The two of them continue to caress each other, but soon her legs begin to tremble. His fingers ram into her and his free hand roams over her body. He kneads her breasts, tracing a feather-light touch along her back and grasping her hips when she comes.

Before she can speak she’s flipped over, lying down on the pillows. Now on top, Levi removes the last of his clothes. Following his lead, she takes off her garments and gazes at him. She marvels at his handsome features, chiselled torso and strong limbs as he rolls down the condom along his shaft.

He spreads her legs with both hands and locks them around his waist as he kneels between them. He teases her nub with the tip of his cock before sinking into her, revelling in the feeling of being inside her for the first time. Gripping her hips, he begins to move with slow and deep thrusts. He increases his pace as he notices her responding with soft whimpers, nails digging into the pillows around her.

The soft summer breeze blows against their bodies, sending a shiver down his spine. His deep brown eyes go darker as they ogle at her. He admires her curves, her flawless skin under the lights, her plump lips trapped between her teeth to suppress her cries of pleasure. He leans forward, holding her hands above her head whilst he slams faster.

Beneath him Jane writhes, brows furrowed at every move of his hips. She doesn't know how but he's doing all the right things, making it harder for her to resist him. His fingers dimple her butt cheeks as he keeps going, then buries his face where her shoulder and neck meet. His stubble grazes on her collarbone tickling her skin. Holding back the urge to cry out, her eyes flutter shut, she arches her back and gives in to the fire burning within her.

Her pussy clenches around his manhood, telling him she's close. He holds back his own urges and reaches between her legs, pressing his digits against her clit. Her legs convulse once again as she finds release.

Finally... He grins and keeps going until his muscles tense up and he's lost into euphoria. Easying out of her, he lays down beside her. He can’t help but smile as they catch their breath.

"That was..." She trails off.

"Yeah..."

They glance at each other and laugh. But just as soon, her smile fades. "We should probably go back."

"Yeah, probably. Before Jen realises something," he sits up, averting his gaze as he grabs his clothes.

"We need to talk about what happened first."

He stays still for a moment then turns to her. "I really want to be with you, Jane. Why aren't we a couple?"

"You know why..."

"I can break up with her. I could go and do it right now."

"What?" She sits up abruptly and places a hand on his shoulder. "No, you can't do it now. If you dump her in the middle of the party, it'll be a nightmare. You have to choose a better moment to talk to her."

"You're right..." His brows knit together. "How do you think I should do it?"

"I don't know... wait a couple of days. With the new Islanders, maybe she will fall for someone else."

"What if she doesn't? I don't want to hurt her but I know you're the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Then you'll have to make a choice," Jane says, putting her underwear back on.

"I'm sorry all this stuff is getting between you and me. It won't be for long, I promise."

"Thanks." She smiles, but it doesn’t meet her eyes. After she gets dressed, she pecks his lips, stands up and heads to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Levi picks up his clothes and waits a little longer before he rejoins the party. Yet, he can’t stop wondering how he's going to go back and share a bed with Jen as if nothing happened.


End file.
